Captains of
by blushuu
Summary: 'Cause I'm alright if you're alright. CanAme


Matthew loved the snow. The cold, the slush, the soft fluffy flakes. He loved the way it painted the earth with a more innocent feel. How it masked the imperfection of the world. A comforting softness settling at the best of times.

Matthew especially loved the way the snow looked caught in Alfred's hair, his lashes. The way it would paint his cheeks a bright apple red, the way he'd scrunch up his nose when the snow fell on his face. Matthew loved the snow. But he loved Alfred more.

"It's too cold, Matty it is so, so, so cold. Why is it so cold?" Alfred was a huddled mess of whining and shivers as he clung to his boyfriends shoulders. What was visible of his face between his thick star spangled scarf and obnoxious red toque was pressed into the Canadians back as they left the fast food establishment.

Matthew found himself rolling his eyes as he led his boyfriend through the snow to their car parked a few metres away. "Al, you're the one who insisted we go out. For your stupid burger. And you knew it was going to snow when we left. So don't act all surprised now that's it's falling."

He could practically feel the pout radiating into his back. He smiled as he led Al around to the passenger side and opened his door open with a mock bow. "Here you go my love."

Alfred flashed him a brilliant smile momentarily before burying his face back into his scarf and diving into the car. Matthew slammed the door before making his way around to his side of the car.

They were ridiculously far from Matt's Toronto city apartment due to complications with Al's McDonalds selection._ 'no Matty, you don't understand. they skimp on the sauce here. And there... NO, we need to go farther. Waterloo. Matty. I need to get a burger from Waterloo...' _thus the beginning of their hour and a half journey to the fast food joint.

"I have yet to understand why we needed to travel all the way here just for a burger, Al. I mean, we passed at least 20 McDonald's on our way here, and I bet they would've been just as good as the one out here."

Alfred looked up from where he was fiddling with the heat settings on the dash and pulled a disbelieving face. "Matty. You can taste the difference quality makes. Okay? They put like, sunshine in the burgers. Delicious."

Matthew rolled his eyes as he began is commute home. The things he'd do for Alfred...

The silence of the drive was punctured by the low 'rrrr' of the heater and the soft crackling over the radio. Reception was spotty with little bursts of audible song.

Alfred had his head against the window, gazing sleepily out as they cruised down the road. Snow fell in abundant amounts now, coating the ground. Alfred sat up an pulled a face.

"I smell petrol."

Matthew blinked in confusion. "You...what?"

The blond leaned forward. "Can't you smell it? It's coming out of here." He pointed a gloved finger at the one of the air vents, currently blasting warmed air into the car.

Matthew raised a brow.

"Pull over."

"But Al-"

"Matty come on, just let me take a look."

It took the blond nearly a whole minute to comply, he knew if Alfred got out of the car he would only get chilled, thus bringing on a bout of complaints. And he didn't particularly want the American walking along the icy road. The car came to a full stop, Al opened the door and stepped outside, boots crunching in the snow and hair flying in all directions as the gales tossed it about. He made a face back into the car. Mouthing a single word as he closed the door. "Cooold."

Matthew watched in the rear-view mirror as he began trudging out, towards the road, back in the direction they had come. A strip of slush, brown and dingy, was all that separated his lover from the few cars that came rushing by. The blond tensed, some sort of protective mechanism kicking unexpectedly into gear.

Alfred was walking back towards the car, leaning over and examining something in the snow closely, a puff of white pouring from his mouth every few steps. Alfred made a face and walked back to the drivers side, tapped on the glass before swinging the door open. "Scoot your touche Matty."

"So you can steal the car?" Matt winked. Alfred snicked and tapped one of his icy soggy mitten clad fingers on the tip of his nose.

"No you goof. I need to see the dash." Alfred paused to blow warm air into his hands. "I think we've got a leak in the fuel line." Matthew leaned back and Alfred peered in. He tapped the fuel gauge before sitting down on the edge of Matthew's seat.

The blond turned his gaze to the dash and saw that the fuel gauge was dangerously close to empty.

The tank had been nearly full when they left the apartment.

"Think we can fix it?"

Alfred shrugged, inhaling lightly as if he were considering it. "It all depends on where the leak is."  
>He stood, brushing the snow off his knee with a face of displeasure. "When I signal you, turn the car on, 'kay?"<p>

Matthew nodded his understanding. Alfred turned to leave and then paused, snow eddying and swirling about him. Then, without warning, he bent down and kissed Matt firmly on the lips.

"Just trust me, alright? I know what I'm doing." he said, almost inaudible over the wind howling around them. Matthew smiled sheepishly, knowing that Alfred did indeed know.

"Okay. Just don't slip or some shit." Alfred rolled his eyes and made his way around to the other side of the car.

"Okay, Matty noooow." He was crouched down in the snow, craning his neck to look under the car.

Matthew turned the key.

"Stop! Stop!" Alfred exclaimed, with an obnoxious amount of laughter in his tone for someone who was panicking over his car. He stood with a large grin, wiping the excess snow off his nose.

Rushing around and throwing himself into the car Alfred grinned brushing snow off his clothes, hair and . "Fucking thing is practically hemorrhaging fuel."

"So I take it you can't fix it."

"Well no shit. I don't carry spare fuel filters with me." Matthew sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket dialing the number for a tow truck. He noticed Alfred's jaw splitting yawn out of the corner of his eye and grinned, jabbing his thumb to the back, mouthing the words 'sleep' and 'one hour till tow truck gets here' at this he held up his index finger to make a point. He smiled and blew a kiss as he opened the door and stepped into the snow to talk on the phone.

Alfred did just that, crawling over the seats and into the back, sprawling out. The seat was surprisingly spacious considering and despite the fact that his legs were damp and he was sticking to the leather he suddenly felt very comfortable. He could hear the sound of wind beating on the windows and Matthew's voice as he spoke to someone on the phone, muffled and distant in his ears.

It felt very safe here.

After only moments, he was drifting somewhere between the world of being awake and the endless mystery of slumber. Matthew seemed to be speaking to him now from inside his own head.

"Mind if I join you?" His words curled around him, warm and soothing, and Alfred nodded tiredly, eyes still closed.

One moment, he heard Matthew clambering over to the front seat, the next, his head was lolling back against Matthew's stomach and long fingers were lightly running through his hair. There was music playing faintly from the crackling radio, a noise that was meant to drown out the sound of the wind.

"Matty, the radio..." he began endearingly.

An arm slid lightly over his waist and hugged him gently. "I know, go to sleep."

And he did.

_The harrowing adventures of_  
><em>You and I when we were captains of<em>  
><em>Submarines made of steel<em>  
><em>Discovering the seven seas...<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. I totally had more story planned out. But you see, I didn't want to write anymore...<p>

Once again for my dear _Atomish_;w; Alllll my love to you~

**Song: **The Harrowing Adventures Of...- Tokyo Police Club

**Location: **Waterloo to Toronto- Hour and a half? Info from Atom. I don't know Ontario...? -Westcoaster-

Also, typo's beware! My editor will get you tomorrow...when they get up...


End file.
